Ciel
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Unh, ladrões entram na casa do Ciel, algum rape, e depois um entendimento entre Sebastian e Ciel. Sou um escritor cinico, não espere choradeira e emosidade, Ciel lidou com isso tão bem como um menino gênio faria. Sebastian x Ciel básico.


Ciel

Disclaimer: Esse personagem pertence a alguém...não eu ^^

Como foi um fic escrito rápido e sem muito roteiro e sem revisão. Só pra explicar um grupo de 4 ladrões invadiram a mansão pra roubarem quietamente, um deles entrou no quarto de Ciel pra o manter quieto e em emergência, faze-lo de refém.

Deviam ser nove na noite quando Ciel foi para a cama. As mãos de seus mordomo o desfazendo das roupas apertadas, as substituindo pelo camisolão de algodão. As cobertas desveladas eram convidativas e ele dormiu quase imediatamente.

Talvez fosse a presença do mordomo que acalmava, talvez o sentimento da própria casa. Quem sabe o que uma mente quebrada sente. Aquela noite a casa dormiu quieta como seu dono, antes das dez, como é comum em uma cidade sem luz elétrica barata e televisão.

Quando uma mão o acordou, no auge do estado REM, seus instintos não o chutarão. A arma debaixo do travesseiro não foi alcançada e o menino foi virado na cama, e quando sentiu uma mão na sua boca, um peso nos seus quadris e braços restritos era tarde.  
-Quieto.-Uma vóz estranha alertou. Ciel piscou, e puxou os braços, teimoso. Fechou os olhos, gingou o quadril, testou as pernas. Estava acordando, se irritando.

-Unhhmmmmm.-Murmurou, tonto, abrindo a boca tentando respirar. O ar faltou, ele se debateu mais, nada de ar na boca. As narinas expandiram, em pânico, nesse momento respirar com o nariz não era o suficiente.

Ele não notou o homem rindo pra tentar acalma-lo, só as cordas sendo fixadas nos seus pulsos no topo da cama. O homem falou de mante-lo ali, quieto. O entendimento foi parcial, Ciel estava concentrado, acalmando sua respiração erratica antes de sufocar na mordaça. Ele engasgou, queria chorar, e tossiu de pura raiva querendo tb expulsar a sensação de impotencia.

Finalmente o mundo ganhou um foco, ele estava amarrado no topo da cama, amordaçado, o peso de um homem adulto contra seu estômago e quadris e um movimento ondular entre suas perna e ouvia...gemidos.

Quando tinha ocorrido esse comportamento estranho? Ele queria que o homem parasse, então grunhiu e se remecheu demonstrando sua irritação. Um beijo borboleta, nojento na sua própria suavidade inapropriada, desceu por sua garganta o deixando nauseado. O que esse idiota estava fazendo com ele?

Como um frio a noção bateu, era sexo. Aquele tipo de sexo entediante e nojento que os adultos pareciam amar tanto. Merda, ele era uma criança! Chutou pra ele parar. A mão do homem ergueu sua roupa de dormir acima da cintura, trazendo um breve panico, e o volume coberto pelas calças e o duro do cinto tocou suas pernas e barriga.

Nojento! Nojento!!! Revirou a cabeça negando o óbvio, não era pra acontecer, não com ele, não de novo! Onde estava o idiota do mordomo?? Ele o contratou pra impedir que isso se repetisse, gente o forçando a fazer coisas que ele abominava.

O sexo era novidade, mas o peso sobre si, os toques e posições forçadas, a submição. Tudo isso ele odiava, aquela posição de vitima absoluta que uma pessoa, se tiver azar, só deve vivenciar na hora da morte.

O pânico passou num piscar de olhos, ele notou muito conscientemente a calça abrindo e o corpo maior se forçando devagar entre suas pernas abertas. Era um ato comum, doloroso, e revoltante. Ele gritou, se debateu e sufocou de tanto tentar gritar com a dor lenta, agonizando na entrada. Se podia ouvir entre os gemidos a carne trincando, centimetro por centimetro a intrusão o preenchendo, e a sensação alienigena da intimida.

Quando a dor passou era ainda nauseante e indesejadamente prazeiroso, como tb as estocadas curtas e o peso excessivo sobre seu corpo menor. Era sexo, como devia ser quando forçado, e era absolutamente tedioso.

Pelos sons do homem ele estava se divertindo, Ciel se debateu, as lágrimas de dor fisica rolando no rosto, a dor mesmo uma bagunça meio esquecida no ritmo repetido de leve excitação.

Quem quer que fosse, tocou seu mamilo, o sentindo por baixo da camisola, torcendo e trazendo ondas de excitação e raiva no menino. A cabeça morena bateu de um lado pro outro e se ergueu torcendo a espinha, pra gemer e respirar em desespero por ar. Era uma porcaria ter sexo de mordaça.

A mordaça desceu, deus santo, o homem o buscou num beijo repetitivo, buscando sua lingua, sugando sua mandibula. Ainda sob o choque de poder respirar ele permitiu, muito consciente, e então aquela parte negra da sua alma clamou, quase chorou:

-Se...Sebas...tian!-O som abafado, gago e chorado era seu clamor, seu desejo negro de vingança, e fome por esmagar aquele homem que o tocava, quebrar seu pescoço, se banhar no sangue do seu amante indesejado.

Foi muito claro, o crack da porta sendo aberta, bem depois da sensação de seu empregado demonio acordando. A casa que estava quieta foi enchida com o som abafado de duas mortes, Ciel estava tão consciente de tudo que sentiu mais do que ouviu. Então ele viu a face chocada branca do demonio vendo o homem adulto enfincado entre suas pernas, e seu corpo provavelmente esmagado no meio daquela bagunça.

Ele esperou. O som do clic do pescoço do homem veio em meio minuto, lento e agozinante. Depois ele sentiu muito conscientemente o penis do homem se enrijecendo e amolencendo dentro dele. Ele estava morto.

O peso foi tirado dele, as cordas cortadas, o cheiro de junção de corpos se alongando no ar.

-Mestre....-Sebastian perguntou, num tom entre consternado e incerto.

-Ahhh!-O menino respirou em um choro desesperado, dobrando o pescoço pra cima em busca de ar, a boca bem aberta hiperventilando tentando manter o vômito dentro dele.-Ah, ah, ah...

Sebastianm se afastou, ajoelhado apoiado numa perna, perto da cama. Abaixou o olhar e esperou o corpo do menino Ciel voltar a respirar pra ver como ele reagiria, sua mente demoniaca devorando o ambiente, incerto de como reagir.

-Coff, coff, coff...merda...-Ele desabafou, as lágrimas salgando seu rosto quentes e abundantes.-Droga, droga, porque eu?-Amaldiçoou vendo o teto da usa cama recoberta, não achando nada mais que ironia no padrão luxuoso do tecido.-Não é justo, não é!!! Porque até isso? Porque sempre eu? Eu não posso ter nada meu? Era minha primeira vez! Eu odeio isso Sebastian, odeio! Eu queria que se acontecesse, isso ao menos fosse bom!!!! Eu estou cançado disso, porque comigo? Porque sempre comigo???!!!!!

Sebastian franziu as sobrancelhas, um pouco desgostoso com seu mestre se lamentando, com a auto-piedade revoltante enchendo o ar. Ele limpou a sua garganta, só meio simpatizante.

-Mestre, se acalme. Já está feito, porque não tenta buscar uma saida?-Perguntou esperançoso, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-O que??!!-O menino explodiu abraçando os joelhos.-Já aconteçeu, eu só queria saber como era sentir isso sendo bom!!-Limpou o rosto, respirando fundo.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar?-Sebastian ofereceu um pouco esperançoso de resolver aquilo sem ter que ver seu mestre patético e quebrado.

-Como?-Ciel perguntou imediatamente, se apegando a qualquer esperança de se sentir bem novamente, no controle e tb normal.

Sebastian se endireitou o olhando de cima, limpando sua roupa de dormir imaculadas. O mordomo estava em ceroulas e camisão de mangas bufantes.

-Talvez eu possa oferecer meu corpo como sua primeira experiência?-Fechou os olhos em um sorriso adoravel, deitando a cabeça para o lado, tentando seu melhor.

Ciel não piscou, ficou o encarando como uma estátua, sua mente analitica pesando os prós e os contras, uma expressão dura exigindo reparação fixada no rosto. Sebastian era bonito, ele lhe pertencia e seria alguém conhecido, podia ordenar pra ele fazer tudo certo. Mas NUNCA iria pedir. Então mandou:

-Tire sua roupa, eu quero ver!-Ordenou a beira de um ataque de choro, em parte por ódio, em parte por desespero.

O mordomo piscou, e um segundo depois compreendeu sorrindo com malicia derivada da compreensão.

-SIM, meu senhor.-Exclamou num tom imediato, e sedutor deitando a cabeça para trás enquanto abria os botões de sua blusa para dormir.

Tirava as ceroulas mostrando um corpo longo, branco e esguio sem musculos. Ciel desceu o olhar por seu corpo medindo as caracteristicas de adulto de Sebastian. A falta agradável de pelos no corpo, as mãos aristocraticas longas, seu umbigo nunca antes visto e comovente por ser tão...humano? Sim, apenas humanos mantinham o umbigo. A linha de pelos curtos que descia pelo sexo médio do demonio, um orgão bem formado talvez com seus seis centimetros de largura. Caberia? O do homem de antes parecia gigante, então Sebastian parecia aceitavel, o comprimento ele não se podia calcular com o sexo pendendo flacido entre as pernas firmes e retas do mordomo.

Com aquele postura indiferente, só o sorriso de Sebastian, em parte demoniaco, parte calmante, afirmaram que ele estava excitado. O bastardo teria adorado fazer aquilo, se não fosse a situação constrangedora.

No momento ambos só faziam aquilo pq sabia que era preciso para reestabelecer a saúde mental de Ciel.

-Pra cama!-Ciel latiu, impaciente por que o homem o estava deixando raciocinar demais.

O peso de Sebastian era inesperado, ele era um homem grande mas Ciel nunca o imaginou pesado. O volume nú entre suas cochas molhadas lhe deram caláfrios, ele virou o rosto tenso.

Um beijo macio no seus rosto o alertou para a suavidade do homem em cima dele. A vóz calmante dizia que tudo ficaria bem, e o calor do abraço o mantinha apertado colado a Sebastian.

-Shhh, está tudo bem. Precisamos nos livrar disso.-Ele explicou puxando o camisolão, deixando a criança encaixada em seus braços beijando sua testa e sua jugular. Sua atenção desceu para o osso do peito do meninos e o próprio torax, sendo tocado pelo calor breve dos lábios dele.

O calor, e o aperto firme eram mais calmantes que a própria sensação incomoda de um corpo contra o dele. Mas o toque em seu mamilo despertou Ciel do corforto e fazendo pular e por pouco ele se segurou e não virou um tapa no rosto de Sebastian.

-Não!-ordenou restrito, virando o rosto.  
Sebastian não gostava de ser ordenado em assuntos que ele dominava, e ele demonstrou isso com gentileza cinica.

-Está tudo bem, aqui, vc gosta Ciel?-Perguntou torcendo o mamilo entre os dedos enviando sensações elétricas pelo menino, o trazendo novamente a quase lágrimas.

-Unhh.-Hipcut Ciel, contendo a vontade de cair no choro de medo daquela sensação.O homem fez isso antes e foi ruim, ele não queria que fosse ruim de novo. Apertou os braços se grudando a Sebastian, escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço com medo. Sebastian devia fazer tudo certo, pq ele não fazia?

Devagar o mordomo beijou o rapaz devagar, os labios deslizando um contra o dele e as linguas se buscando com calma. Sebastian o distraia, e acalmava, conforme ele ia entrando nele.

Ciel estava gasto pelo quase estupro anterior, foi facil entrar, e facil se mover com exatidão até aquele ponto que excitou o menino novamente. Lento, Sebastian ondulou dentro dele, corpo e quadril seguindo um ritmo que retirou um gemido do menino.;

-Ahnnnn.-Veio a lamuria, mais relaxada, ainda insegura, e o aperto do rapaz no pescoço do demonio.

-Unhh, vc gosta assim, do modo que eu toco dentro de vc?-Sebastian perguntou com um sorriso curvado, repetindo o ato ondulando o menino até a cabeça dele estar pendida pra trás, arfando. Ele sorriu em aprovação.-Sim, vc fica bonito assim.

O homem concluiu continuando a ondular o membro liso por dentro dele trazendo o quadril do menino junto consigo, cada vez com as pernas mais abertas, assim permitindo ir mais fundo.

A sensação era calmante, porque os braços de Sebastian apoiavam os quadris dele e o seu peso, mesmo opressivo, se esfregava contra a ereção exposta do menino. Também porque sua boca sempre estava dando pequenos beijos, ou respirando pesado mostrando sons eróticos que o faziam mais atraido e apegado a Sebastian.

Se ele fosse humano seria um homem encantador, e quando ele crescesse certamente o cortejaria [ao menos agora que conhecia essa sensação de preenchimento que seu corpo estava sentindo]. Sebastian era firme, e suave, facilmente controlavel portanto ele podia o manter dentro de si e puxar mais ou menos conforme ambos alcançavam um ritmo mais faminto.

Sim, Sebastian daria um excelente amante, talvez uma nova função para ele se pudesse o arrastar novamente para a cama para experimentar mais da vida de adulto que nunca teria.

Ciel se forçou contra o sexo vindo, mais impetuoso, gemendo agoniado com o choque pequeno que se expandia criando prazer crescente. Cada vez mais todo seu corpo sentia, suas bolas sensiveis e seu penis eram arrastados na onda da barriga de Sebastian, sendo esmagadamente masturbado com um ritmo que seguia o vai e vem dos corpos.

Ciel em certos ponto eras um homem de impetuosidade corajosa na vida, cortando a maré pra criar seu próprio destino. Eram momentos esses que ele atingia o pico do desespero, e ele se arremetia sem pensar pegando exatamente o que queria em suas pequenas mãos inabalaveis como aço.

Era assim que ele se chocava contra Sebastian, num "plac"surdo de carne contra carne seguido de um "ahhhhnnnnn!!!!" respirado e gritado, seguido de outro, e outro até que só restavam arfares e então o grito agoniado, longo dos orgasno os fincando juntos numa carne só.

O mesmo ponto de luz surpreendente cortou dentro de ambos os deixando agoniados por contato fisico e reaseguramento. Ambos queria saber que estavam lá, e juntos, sendo assaltados por um mar de sensações que os enlouqueceriam e esvaziariam.E então só restaria a companhia e calor de um com o outro.

O gato demonio, suado, caiu contra seus mestre se abraçando cançado, e Ciel o segurou firme contra a respiração alta de seu peito. Estava amando o som de seu ar entrando e saindo laborados, o calor de seu suor e o relaxamento de cada parte dele que se grudava a Sebastian.

Foi assim que Ciel dormiu, quase imediatamente, tranquilo com a barriga pra cima e pernas esparramadas, imaginando sentir o braço de seus pai contra seu ombro o segurando, como se o mundo tivesse voltado a ser puro e seguro.

Quando acordou, naturalmente, estava sósinho. A realidade bateu na sua porta, e foi com o estomago virado que ele viu seu mordomo entrar com aquele mesmo corpo que o penetrou noite passada. Recém acordado, seus olhos arregalaram, e ele quis vomitar, olhando com raiva o demonio. Ele queria seu mundo perfeitamente controlado de volta, onde ele era o rei não um amante. Ele quis gritar pra Sebastiam ir embora, sumir, mas terminou só franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Rapidamente seu cerebro se adaptou, Sebastian estava destampando as bandejas de comida, descrevendo o que ELE cozinhou. Seu perfeito empregado novamente, não o homem que esteve em cima dele. Sebastian estava de volta a seu lugar.

Olhando furioso, mas consigo mesmo, Ciel o cortou no ultimo paragrafo.

-Vou querer o parfait!

E o mundo voltou a seu lugar. Apenas de uma forma um pouco irônica, devido ao fato que o menino era, em parte, agora mais homem.


End file.
